Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic commerce, and more particularly, to the buying and selling of real time upgrades during purchased-access events.
Related Art
Computer systems and networks have facilitated the tasks of buying, selling and transferring goods. For example, global computer networks, such as the Internet, have allowed purchasers to relatively quickly and efficiently seek and purchase goods online. Similarly, global computer networks provide an efficient and cost-effective medium for sellers to advertise, offer, provide, and sell their goods. Electronic commerce companies provide buyers and sellers with online services and the infrastructure to accept orders of goods from remote purchasers, to perform the financial transactions necessary to confirm and complete the sale of goods, to ship or distribute the goods to remote purchasers, and to perform other related logistics.
One example of a market for goods within the realm of electronic commerce is the online ticket market. Various online ticket sellers provide websites through which parties can buy and sell tickets online. These tickets can be obtained by a user to reserve seats and/or admission for a variety of events, such as sporting events, concerts, theater events, and other entertainment events. Typically, a buyer looks for available tickets on a ticket marketplace website or other online listing and decides which, if any, of the available tickets are of interest to the buyer for possible purchase.
When a ticket is purchased and the ticketholder attends the associated event, for various reasons, the user may not spend a significant amount of time in the seat for which they purchased the ticket. Currently there is no way for a user to legitimately remain in a location other than the user's seat and there is no way for event venues and owners to leverage the user's already demonstrated interest in the location for further sales.
It may therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods for providing real time upgrades for various purchased-access events such as ticketed events.